


Blossoms & Blooms

by IntriguedObsessively



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntriguedObsessively/pseuds/IntriguedObsessively
Summary: A series of intimate moments between Alana & Margot. Power, fragility, sex, family, discovery. A journey to happiness on the long road from the dark shadows of their pasts.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger
Kudos: 8





	Blossoms & Blooms

Copper curls tumble down the marble white of her back as she turns to the shadow in the doorway, silently observing. A curve of her breast can be seen, nipple dusky & peaked in the chill of the bathroom after the steam has dissipated. 

Margot moves to the bedroom, the shadow follows her & she lets the towel wrapped around her fall, moonlight bathing her in a frigid glow. The shadow catches up with her, trailing scarlet tipped fingers down the column of her damp neck, she speaks to it, ‘Alana’.

The same fingers ghost over the silvery scars of Mason’s knife, the cold steel long forgotten. Kisses follow, snatching Margot’s breath & causing desire to pool molten between her legs. 

Alana is a dark, beautiful wraith bracketing Margot from behind, she cages her & lowers her to silken sheets, pushing down back into a delicate but enticing arch. 

Margot spreads herself out for Alana, a gift given after all those years of being taken. Alana licks a stripe from the swollen nub nestled between Margot’s lips, darkened with the pulsing blood of her arousal, to the slick hole of her pussy, dilating with a need to be filled. 

Two slim fingers are slipped inside Margot, Alana murmurs ‘good girl’ & pushes for a third, Margot gasps though she knows she can take it & more. The fingers crook & Alana beckons with them as if calling for the crashing wave of Margot’s orgasm. 

Margot hears herself beg, she wants to be full, wants Alana to fill her up til she is airtight & there is no room in her body or her mind for the invasion of any man ever again. Alana knows exactly what Margot is asking for & starts to work herself into Margot’s now soaked hole. 

Alana’s slim hand folds in on itself & she feels the suction of Margot’s greedy pussy pull her in, she feels the grip of Margot around her fist & the spasms fluttering around her wrist. Margot keens.

Alana pumps her hand inside Margot, setting a brutal pace. She soothes Margot with her other hand, stroking gently around the creamy expanse of her ass. Margot likes kindness with her cruelty these days. 

The pace increases. Margot’s milky fluids escape from her stretched rim & dribble down Alana’s arm. Her pussy is tightening & Alana knows what is about to happen, she pulls her fist from Margot as she comes violently, her legs shaking & come squirting from her in wet gushes. 

Alana drinks down the sweet rivers of juices cascading down her pale arms, from in between the webs of her fingers, she smears it across Margot’s slack mouth & kisses her ferociously, sharing the flavour. ‘Beautiful as always’ she tells her wife as they settle. ‘I love you’.


End file.
